


Don’t Let My Love Fade Away

by brissajd



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brissajd/pseuds/brissajd
Summary: It’s their last summer before college and Jaehyun is thrown for a loop. Jungwoo can only do his best to help.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Don’t Let My Love Fade Away

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Michigan 1998 though there’s not much reference to the year but I hope it helps establish a different mood.
> 
> Title from Ghostride by Crumb

If you were to ask Jaehyun where he saw himself in the next year he would look down, cheeks flushed and ears red and say “anywhere with my best friend.” And he’d look towards wherever Jungwoo was then, stare for a few seconds before turning back. The answer would never change, all four years of high school Jaehyun would say the same thing with the same flushed cheeks and red ears. That is until June, opening the letter from Michigan State only to see that he’s been waitlisted. 

Jungwoo was accepted last week, on a Friday. They went out to celebrate then, but the anxiety over Jaehyun’s decision loomed over them the whole night. Before going back home, Jungwoo reminded him that everything would be fine. “They’re probably in awe of how great your credentials are!” he’d say but Jaehyun knew that wasn’t true. He was just hoping for the best.

Yet here he is, standing in his kitchen while his mom asks what’s going on. He ignores her and runs to his room instead; yelling that he’s going to be using the phone and to not interrupt. He slams his door and throws the envelope on his desk, grabbing the phone and carrying it to his bed. Jungwoo is speed dial number two, he would be first if his dad didn’t insist on having his pager as number one. The phone rings until Jungwoo finally picks up on the fourth.

“What took you so long?!” Jaehyun yells, maybe he should calm down. 

“I was in the garage, what happened?” Jungwoo sounds out of breath and he can hear him plop on his bed.

“Can you come over? I’d rather tell you in person.” Jaehyun tries not to sound so serious about it but he can’t control the tilt at the end of his words. Jungwoo hangs up first with an ok and a reminder that he’ll be there soon; a ten minute ride on his bike.

Jaehyun tries to clean his room a little which mostly consists of him throwing dirty clothes in the closet and stuffing junk under the bed. He lays the letter out on the desk before laying back down, staring at the ceiling and waiting. It isn’t long before he hears footsteps coming up the stairs and Jungwoo barging into his room. He sits up immediately and it’s not rocket science to figure out what’s going on. He glances at his desk and Jungwoo follows his eyes, picking up the paper and reading for what feels like ages.

“But this isn’t bad Jae, you weren’t rejected.” Jungwoo starts as he walks towards the edge of the bed. Jaehyun simply groans and throws himself back. “Being waitlisted doesn’t mean you’re done, they’re probably just verifying more information.”

“You were accepted, it’s not the same.” He mumbles but Jungwoo can hear him clearly. He rolls on his side instead and let’s out a very purposefully loud sigh. Jungwoo rolls his eyes and walks over to stand next to Jaehyun. He leans down and whispers into his exposed ear.

“Everything will be ok.” He says and Jaehyun shivers before clamping a hand on his ear. He doesn’t want Jungwoo to notice the red tint that’ll start to show in a few seconds. As comfortable as they are with each other, you would think Jaehyun wouldn’t freak out every time Jungwoo got close to him but this stupid crush of his makes it incredibly difficult. It makes him jump at the slightest touch from Jungwoo. This crush that’s haunted him for years and will continue to haunt him unless there comes a day when he can finally say it. 

“Jungwoo.” he says into his pillow, “what if I don’t get accepted?” The question lingers in the air before he feels Jungwoo lay next to him. They’re facing each other, breath mingling between them and noses too close.

“Jaehyun, you will get accepted. We will go to Michigan State together and graduate together. Everything will be fine.” Jungwoo grabs one of his hands and squeezes it in between them, giving a reassuring smile that Jaehyun can’t help but accept.

“But if I don’t...” Jungwoo doesn’t let him finish.

“If you don’t, which won’t happen, we go to Oakland and then transfer.” Jungwoo buries his head into Jaehyun’s chest and Jaehyun tries his best to not breathe in the smell of Jungwoo’s sweaty hair.

“You wouldn’t do that. I’ll go to Oakland and transfer and you’ll go to State and become the best musical engineer that’s ever existed.” Jungwoo looks up and smiles, the sweetest and kindest smile he can give him. It makes the butterflies in Jaehyun’s stomach wake up and nothing more is said. Eventually Jungwoo gets back up and reminds Jaehyun that it’s close to seven and his mom would like him to not miss dinner for the fourth time in a row. He bids farewell with a wave and “don’t worry, everything will turn out fine” before walking out the door.

—

Summers in Michigan were never too hot, compared to the times Jaehyun’s family would visit Seoul, he’d much rather stay home. They were never dull either, especially after meeting Jungwoo. Since fifth grade until now they’d spend every summer playing outside, whether riding their bikes around the neighborhood or sneaking onto the buses from the church down the street. The days were long and they’d eat whatever snacks each brought, eventually going to their own homes or sometimes staying at the other’s for dinner.

Their families became close too, soon enough, and their moms would share stories of their families back in South Korea, trying to figure out if they had any friends in common. That’s how Jaehyun spent most of his life here, Jungwoo coming into his life and creating a whirlwind, a hurricane, and a tornado inside Jaehyun, all at once. He’d always been fond of him and he hopes Jungwoo would say the same about him. If Jaehyun was having a rough day at school or got frustrated with his parents, a simple call to Jungwoo would ease his nerves. They’d joke about dumb stuff and how parents suck and school sucks and everything sucks but they’d always have each other. “I’ll be here for you always, Jae.” Jungwoo would say and Jaehyun believed him because this went on for another eight years. His other friends would move away and new ones would come but no one would stay for as long as Jungwoo has, calling him a best friend would be an understatement and calling him a brother, well Jaehyun would soon realize he had different feelings.

—

It wasn’t a surprise when Jungwoo introduced his first boyfriend to Jaehyun. A random guy that had moved from California, Jaehyun doesn’t remember his name now or maybe he’s tried to repress that memory. They were sophomores and it was around the same time Jaehyun started to realize he may have more than friendly feelings for Jungwoo. He could even say it was the jealousy that made him realize because he had never felt this type of pain in his chest before. 

It was a scary feeling, because it was the first time Jungwoo had focused on someone other than Jaehyun. He couldn’t help but be selfish, Jungwoo said he would always be there for him so why was he not there for him then? Jaehyun tried to get over it, hanging out with Yuta more and complaining about how California guy couldn’t even get used to the cold weather, how could Jungwoo like him?

If Jungwoo noticed Jaehyun acting differently towards him, he never said so but Jaehyun tried his best to not show his feelings. As much as he hated the situation, he didn’t want Jungwoo to feel bad. If he was happy, then Jaehyun had to deal with it but lucky for him the relationship didn’t last long. The guy breaking up with Jungwoo after a few months, saying he didn’t know how he actually felt and would rather it not continue. Jungwoo was devastated, his first boyfriend and his first breakup and after that time he spent almost every day at Jaehyun’s house. It’s stupid to say Jaehyun didn’t feel some sense of relief and happiness but having to deal with a sad and crying Jungwoo did bring some guilt for feeling that way. Jaehyun tried his best to bring out his happy best friend again and he thinks he did a pretty good job because it wasn’t long before they were riding their bikes and skateboarding around town like before.

—

After Jungwoo got over his ex, neither of them dated anyone else. Jaehyun could even go as far as saying it made them get closer, if that was even possible. They never talked about each other; like the times they’d sleep over and they’d wake up cuddled in bed, or the time they held hands a little too long on the rollercoaster, letting go after realizing the ride was over and both ignoring the obvious flush on their cheeks.

It was easier to not talk about it, even though Jaehyun assumed Jungwoo never felt anything towards him. He always thought it was because Jungwoo felt awkward, that Jaehyun had initiated all of those moments. So he kept it to himself all four years of high school, pining for Jungwoo and pretending like this beautiful person who made him feel butterflies in his whole body was nothing more than a best friend.

Now they’ve graduated high school and they've both turned seventeen and they’re going to college but Jaehyun hasn’t even been accepted. He can’t even begin to think what living without Jungwoo would be like and he definitely doesn’t want to think about how Jungwoo is going to thrive in college, make lots of friends and new boyfriends and forget all about Jaehyun. He doesn’t want to sound so pitiful because he doesn’t deserve to be pitied. Jungwoo deserves to make a new life and live without him if he has to, if they’ll go through college together then it’s great but Jaehyun has to realize that Jungwoo has his own life too.

—

Moping in his room helps for a good two days before Jungwoo and Yuta are barging into his house, eating the snack cakes his mom barely bought and dragging him outside.

“The fair is only here for the weekend so let’s go, forget about your stupid letter and have some fun.” Yuta says and Jaehyun would correct him about the stupid part, it’s not stupid but he’ll let it slide because he sees the smile in Jungwoo’s face, reaching all the way to his eyes as they walk to Yuta’s car.

“Alright, alright but just tonight and then I’m back to being sad ok?” Jaehyun sits with Jungwoo in the back seat. They leave shot-gun for Taeyong because Yuta insisted. Taeyong is Yuta’s new college boyfriend but he’s barely going into his sophomore year so it’s not that impressive. They’ve been seeing each other for a few months now and Jaehyun can tell Yuta’s happy but when he sees them hold hands or kiss he can’t help but imagine what it’d be like if it was him and Jungwoo.

The place is crowded and the lights of the rides are so bright they drown out the fireflies floating around them. It feels good to be out and to be around people and Jaehyun is really craving a funnel cake. Yuta and Taeyong have already separated from them, probably heading off to the ferris wheel to make out. Jaehyun and Jungwoo link arms as they head straight to the food stands, listing off every food they’re going to get.

They finally settle down on a bench, eating their corn dogs and sharing the funnel cake. Jungwoo has some whipped cream on his lower lip and Jaehyun tries his hardest to not kiss it off right there.

“You have whipped cream on your mouth fatass.” Jaehyun says and before he can stop himself he’s reaching over and wiping it off with his finger. He regrets it instantly mostly because they don’t have napkins and the only place to clean his finger is the bench. He hopes no one sits there.

“Wow, you’re so sweet dude, thanks a lot.” Jungwoo says as he rolls his eyes and stuffs another big bite of funnel cake into his mouth.

“So, what’s your next step after being waitlisted?” Jungwoo asks nonchalantly and Jaehyun was really trying to avoid this topic but he knew it would come up eventually.

“I have until the end of the month to resubmit any paperwork and then they’ll schedule a phone interview with me. After that who knows.” Jaehyun sips on his soda and looks around instead of at Jungwoo. He sees all the kids eating ice cream and running around and he wishes nothing more than to be at that age again and not worry about college. Jungwoo snaps him back to reality by standing up and grabbing his trash. He comes back soon and sits next to Jaehyun this time, thankfully not on the whipped cream stain. Jungwoo puts his hand on Jaehyun’s arm before speaking.

“Listen, I know this is the last thing you want to talk about and I promise I won’t mention it for the rest of the night. Please do your best and keep your head up, the interview will be a breeze, if you want I can be there with you as moral support. For now, try not to think much of it, I know that’s a lot to ask but let’s have fun tonight. Just you and me, and you can try to win me one of those big teddy bears.” Jungwoo laughs then and it breaks the serious tone in his voice and the serious look on Jaehyun’s face. He thinks he can handle one night having fun with Jungwoo. He has to appreciate all of his moments with Jungwoo right now.

—

They meet up with each other near the entrance close to nine. There’s still a light blue hue at the bottom of the sky but Yuta told them he wanted to go to the park since he has some beer in his trunk and really wants to run around for a bit. The ride to the park is a short one, since the fair was hosted in an empty store lot a few blocks down. There’s an old blanket in Yuta’s trunk along with a mess of empty water bottles and chip bags. Yuta has already popped open a beer but he quickly drops it when Taeyong pours some inside his shirt. He gets up to chase him as Taeyong runs for his life. Jungwoo carefully sets down the blanket and opens a beer for him and Jaehyun. They settle next to each other as they hear some yelling.

“I thought you said you wanted to run?” Taeyong says as he runs to hide behind a tree.

“Yeah but not by pouring beer down my back!” Yuta yells back and they giggle at their friends running all over the grassy field. After a few sips of his drink, Jaehyun lays back on the blanket. The sky is incredibly clear tonight, he can count at least six stars just in his view. 

“It must be nice...” Jungwoo suddenly speaks up, Jaehyun turns to look at him as Jungwoo lays back down with him.

“It must be nice to have someone, to call your best friend but also your partner.” He finishes and Jaehyun is staring at the sky as Jungwoo says this. He feels his ears getting hot but he doesn’t say anything. The burn of the beer he drank earlier comes back and he swallows back thickly. His arms are at his side and he feels stiff as a board when suddenly he feels something touch his pinky. It’s Jungwoo’s hand, it’s right next to his and it’s slowly creeping over his own. Jaehyun still hasn’t moved and he feels like he’s having sleep paralysis. The faint yelling of Yuta and Taeyong is all he hears but it’s muffled. Everything is muffled and all he feels is the warmth of Jungwoo’s hand grabbing his own. If he turns to look at Jungwoo, everything will change.

Jungwoo does it first, Jaehyun can feel his eyes looking at him from his peripheral vision. He slowly turns his head to meet them but he finds himself staring into deep brown orbs, hair slightly covering one and lips shining brightly even in the darkness. He opens his mouth to say something but it’s dry and all he can do is move it. Jungwoo turns his whole body sideways now and Jaehyun does the same, his body moving on auto pilot.

Jungwoo tightens his grip on Jaehyun’s hand and cups his cheek with the other. He slowly leans in and everything inside Jaehyun is screaming at him to stop moving closer but Jungwoo is doing it too. Jungwoo is holding his hand and caressing his cheek and moving into him. Jungwoo is kissing him first, taking his lower lip into his mouth and sucking. Jaehyun’s eyes are wide open and he can see Jungwoo’s own eyes closed. He quickly shuts them and leans more into Jungwoo, the last thing he wants is for him to think he’s not interested. They kiss and kiss until Jungwoo’s hand leaves Jaehyun’s cheek and it rests on his chest, slowly pushing him away. Jaehyun widens his eyes at the separation and looks into Jungwoo’s. They’re glossy, his lips even shinier than before and it’s truly a sight to see.

“I’m sorry.” Is the first thing Jaehyun says. Jungwoo laughs.

“Sorry? I kissed you first dummy.” Jungwoo keeps smiling as he turns to lay on his back again. They don’t hear Yuta and Taeyong anymore so they’re either having sex somewhere or probably left them there, the latter being more likely. Jaehyun lies on his back after staring wide-eyed at Jungwoo.

“I- why did you?” Jaehyun can’t really speak and he’s touching his lips as he stares at the same six stars in the sky. Jungwoo doesn’t say anything for a few seconds. He grabs Jaehyun’s hand again and lets out a sigh.

“I started thinking, if we don’t end up going to the same school, when would be a good time to tell you I like you? If I didn’t do something now the opportunity could pass and I didn’t want to live with that regret.” Jungwoo is speaking so softly that Jaehyun can barely hear him but the words are clear enough. He smiles and he’s glad it’s so dark out that you wouldn’t be able to tell.

“Jaehyun, I don’t think you realize how much you mean to me. We’ve known each other for so long and just the thought of not being in your presence for another four years is so crazy to me to the point where it’s probably unhealthy.” Jungwoo laughs again, bringing their joined hands into the air and pointing at the sky.

“Look at those stars Jaehyun, they were telling me to kiss you. They were telling me to do what was right before I changed my mind.” Jaehyun turns to look at Jungwoo even though he can’t see anything. He stares as Jungwoo goes on about liking him for this long and all the times he tried to say or do something. 

“I like you, too.” Jaehyun finally says, his voice not sounding like himself, like he just woke up. “I like you a lot, if it wasn’t obvious.” He continues.

Jungwoo sits up then and Jaehyun follows him. They can see each other a little better now and Jaehyun is reminded of how beautiful Jungwoo is. His shaggy brown hair covering part of his eyes and the curve of his nose resting perfectly above his plump lips. It makes Jaehyun’s heart almost beat out of his chest. Then Jungwoo smiles and it’s like a wave comes crashing over Jaehyun. He smiles back and not much else is said before they hear Yuta walking towards them. He’s buckling his belt as if he couldn’t be more obvious on what he was up to.

“Yo, Taeyong’s waiting in the car let’s go. It’s getting late.” Jaehyun and Jungwoo look at each other and let out a huff before packing everything up and heading towards the car. Yuta has already run ahead of them so they take their time walking, bumping their hips every now and then.

The ride home is quiet and they try to be discreet as they hold each other’s pinkies, Jungwoo staring outside the window with a very obvious smile plastered on his face. Jaehyun knows the feeling all too well.

—

If you’d have told Jaehyun a month ago that he’d be dating Jungwoo, he’d scoff and punch you in the arm for embarrassing him, but now it’s mid June and he’s laying in Jungwoo’s bed, making out with him.

It feels good, to kiss and cuddle and hold each other. It feels good to call Jungwoo his boyfriend after so many years and it especially feels good to have Jungwoo tell him he likes him.

Not much has changed, they still ride their bikes and crash places they’re not supposed to but now instead of saying goodbye at the end of the day they can go to each other’s houses and make out until they fall asleep. Yuta wasn’t surprised, he actually thought they were already dating when they first met him in eighth grade. Jaehyun quickly denied with a flush on his cheeks as Jungwoo stared at his feet. It’s safe to say Yuta was probably waiting for the day they finally got together.

Things are going so well that Jaehyun almost forgets about Michigan State, almost. It’d be impossible for him to forget such an important decision in his life but he’s already submitted his papers again and all he’s waiting for is the phone call to confirm his interview. Jungwoo’s been a great help, more than Jaehyun could even ask for. He’s provided great support, in more ways than one, and even helped him practice the interview. All he has to do is be patient and hopefully everything turns out okay just like he keeps reminding himself.

They’ve come up with a back up plan of course. If Jaehyun doesn’t get in, he’ll go to Oakland but instead of Jungwoo living on campus at State, they’ll get an apartment together. It’s the closest they can be with what they’ll get but Jaehyun hopes getting a job while studying will help enough with the bills. He has a lot saved for a down payment but after that it’s all on them. He reminds himself that they can do it, other freshmen do it so why can’t they. But he also tries to remind himself that this is the worst case scenario and it’s the last option they’d consider if he doesn’t get accepted. It’s tiring to have to think about this constantly and he’s glad he and Jungwoo are together, at least that’s one thing he doesn’t have to worry about.

—

It comes up on one of the nights that Jaehyun is sleeping over. They’re in Jungwoo’s house this time because Jaehyun’s parents would be home and it was movie night and they’d insist on everyone watching together.

It’s not like they hadn’t talked about it before, sex is normal and it’s something teenagers do but they had never talked abt sex with themselves. Jaehyun had never done anything of the sort, only going as far as masturbating to Jungwoo and even now he still feels icky about it. They weren’t together then and sometimes the day after he wouldn’t be able to look at Jungwoo without picturing him on his knees.

“Are you a virgin?” It slips out of Jaehyun’s mouth quickly and quietly, so fast it takes a while for Jungwoo to process it and answer. He’s sitting at his desk, doodling all over his new journal.

“Um...yes? I think. When I was with Daniel, we played just the tip but I wasn’t comfortable then. Luckily he listened and we stopped. Other than that I gave him a handjob but that’s about it.” Jungwoo says. He was looking at Jaehyun but now he’s turned back to his doodling. So that was his name, Jaehyun wishes he wouldn’t have heard it again.

“I’m glad you didn’t tell me, or else I would’ve suffered quietly more than I already had.” Jaehyun laughs.

“Yeah, I didn’t want to because I felt weird about it, I kind of liked you then already so it would’ve been awkward.” Jungwoo replies and as he does he gets up and walks towards the bed. He rests his knees on the edge and crawls towards Jaehyun.

“Why do you ask?” Jungwoo says, now on top of Jaehyun and way too close to his face. Jaehyun looks at his face up and down and smiles. “Just curious.” He replies but he grabs Jungwoo by the hips and flips them over, hovering above him now.

“Can I?” Jaehyun asks as he signals towards Jungwoo’s sweats. He nods in response and Jaehyun quickly pulls them down, placing his hand over Jungwoo’s crotch before rubbing. He takes his time getting him hard and watches the faces Jungwoo makes. It’s a sight to see and they haven’t even started. He finally takes Jungwoo’s dick out, long and heavy in his hand. It’s the first time he’s held a dick other than his own and it being Jungwoo’s makes the feeling less foreign and more exciting. He wraps his whole hand around Jungwoo and strokes the way he likes it. He stops at the tip to bring some precum down as lube. After a few strokes and flicking his stare from Jungwoo’s face to his cock, he finally leans down and kisses him. He feels the vibration of Jungwoo’s moans against his lips and it makes him tighten his grip and stroke faster.

“I’m gonna cum.” Jungwoo whispers against his mouth as they’re kissing and it urges Jaehyun to give all he’s got. He strokes from the tip to the base and pulls Jungwoo’s foreskin back until he can feel the warmth of cum covering his hand and Jungwoo’s moaning more into his mouth. They kiss each other hard and Jaehyun can feel his own dick straining in his shorts, a very obvious tent once he decides to look down. Jungwoo follows his view and doesn’t say anything before changing their position, getting on top of Jaehyun again and quickly pulling down his shorts and boxers. He doesn’t give a warning before he’s taking all of Jaehyun’s cock in his mouth. “Ah fuck, Jungwoo be careful.” Jaehyun is barely able to speak when he’s watching Jungwoo take his whole cock into the heat of his mouth in one go. It isn’t long before Jaehyun feels the heat pool in his stomach and he’s grabbing at Jungwoo’s hair to signal that he’s close.

Jungwoo has his ass up as he sucks Jaehyun’s cock and it’s an even filthier sight than when Jaehyun was jacking him off. Soon, Jaehyun is bucking his hips up and cumming in Jungwoo’s mouth. Jungwoo pulls away quickly and some of the cum ends up on the side of his cheek. Jaehyun is about to say sorry when Jungwoo starts giggling, giggling so much that he’s holding his belly and shaking. Jaehyun is confused at the sudden emotion but he laughs along with him and eventually Jungwoo climbs back up on Jaehyun and hugs him.

“That was great, we’re totally gonna do it again right?” Jungwoo asks and it’s such a silly question that it causes them to erupt in laughter again. Instead of answering, Jaehyun gets up. He reaches his hand out for Jungwoo to grab and he leads him into the bathroom. They can shower and then cuddle, kissing until they decide they’re tired enough to sleep.

—

It happens again and again and even on the night before Jaehyun’s phone interview. “As good luck!” Jungwoo says as he drops to his knees and gets to work. It’s a good dynamic that they have going and although they haven’t had real sex yet, they’re not worried about it. Right now they have time and when they’re ready they’ll know. Jaehyun enjoys the handjobs and blowjobs anyway.

Things come to a halt when it’s time for Jaehyun’s interview. He’s nervous, of course he is and Jungwoo is reminding him of how calm he was when they practiced.

“It’s different!” Jaehyun says “We know each other and what if they ask me something we didn’t go over? I’m going to die.” he finishes.

“You are not going to die, stop being so dramatic.” They’re sitting in Jaehyun’s kitchen. His parents are in the living room, pretending not to eavesdrop and it’s four minutes before the call is supposed to come through. Jungwoo grabs his hand as Jaehyun holds the phone in his other. It isn’t long before it’s ringing and Jaehyun reminds himself that this is for them but most importantly his future. He’s going to give it all he’s got in this interview to let them know that he wants to be accepted.

After thirty minutes of answering questions, Jungwoo is sitting next to Jaehyun and his parents are standing behind them. Everyone is trying their best to hear what’s being said. Jaehyun shoos them away eventually but keeps Jungwoo close, bringing him in to rest under his arm. It’s a better angle for Jungwoo to hear and suddenly he hears the woman on the phone mention that it’s the last question. Jaehyun gets up then and heads to his room. He leaves Jungwoo with his mouth open, half leaning over the seat. He doesn’t follow him because he knows this is hard and he knows Jaehyun will tell them what’s been decided as soon as he’s told.

It’s a few minutes before Jaehyun comes back downstairs, phone clutched in his hand and tears in his eyes. His parents and Jungwoo stand up and head towards him, waiting for him to say something.

“Well, what did they say?” His dad speaks up first and Jaehyun breathes out the biggest sigh of relief.

“I got in.” He says blankly and it takes a while for everyone to register what he said before they’re shouting and jumping. Jungwoo runs towards Jaehyun and jumps on him, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. He kisses him all over his face before yelling “I told you so!” Jaehyun puts him down before going to hug his parents, thanking them for their support and giving his mom a kiss on the cheek.

Everyone settles down soon and Jaehyun and Jungwoo head to his room to relax before they go celebrate. They sit on the bed and make out for a while before Jungwoo backs away and tells him how proud he is of him.

“I knew you’d get in Jaehyun, I knew you would. There’s no way we’d be separated, the world knows it’d create chaos!” He giggles and Jaehyun can’t help but nuzzle into him and kiss his cheek.

“Jungwoo, that was the scariest moment of my life, scarier than when Mrs. Shaw caught me keeping frogs in my desk. I really thought my life was over then but who knew I’d experience worse.” Jaehyun can’t help but laugh at himself, laugh at the relief of this being over and the fact that he’s probably still going to experience worse than the frog incident. The only difference is now he’ll have Jungwoo. He’ll have someone who loves him and supports him by his side. They will get through college together and they’ll be successful and both of their parents will be proud of them.

Jaehyun makes sure to organize all his school papers on his desk before they decide to head out. Jungwoo’s already called Yuta and some other close friends and told them the good news. They’ll be celebrating just like when Jungwoo first got accepted except this time he won’t have to tell him to be patient, to wait for the decision to come in. This time, it’s already been decided and this time he has Jungwoo to celebrate with as a best friend and as a boyfriend. It’ll be hard for future summers to compare to this one but maybe he can allow them to try.

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating posting this because it didn’t feel complete to me however I doubt I’ll add anything more so I’m sharing it. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
